OH-ANI-YA
by Tae Eclair
Summary: Didunia ini, banyak hal yang tidak bisa diperkirakan, dan tidak bisa di tebak. "Hey Park. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ku?"/"Baru dua hari dan kau sudah berkelahi sebanyak itu." / MINV, MINTAE, VMIN, TAEMIN, Bangtan boys ff, Bts ff, YAOI ABSURD, Bromance, uke!v DL? DR!


**TAE ÉCLAIR**

 **OH-ANI-YA**

 **MAIN CAST :**

Park Jimin.

Kim Taehyung.

 **Other cast : -**

 **PAIR :**

VMIN.

 **Genre :** Romance.

 **Dislcaimer** : All cast isn't mine/? But Kim Taehyung is mine/? Thank you. also PLOT and STORY IS MINE DO NOT COPY PAST OR COPYCUT.

 **WARNING** : YAOI, BROMANCE, ABSURD, WEIRD, THYPOS DL? DR!

 **…**

 **ALL AUTHOR POV**

 **…**

Seorang lelaki berseragam sekolah menengah atas sedang berdiri agak membungkuk menatap ujung sepatunya yang memainkan kerikil kecil. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusut dengan beberapa luka sobek diujung bibirnya dan pelipis juga dirahang nya. Seragam sekolahnya juga agak kusut dan rambut merahnya agak berantakan.

"Berandalan Park."

Wajahnya terangkat dengan ekspresi agak kesal menatap lelaki tinggi yang tengah mengendus kesal kearahnya. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menjulurkan tangannya yang terdapat air minum. Tapi lelaki berambut merah memilih beranjak dan duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka .

"Sembilan kali."

".."

"Baru dua hari dan kau sudah berkelahi sebanyak itu."

"Bukan urusanmu."

Lelaki berambut coklat madu itu tersenyum.

"Hey Park. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ku?" Lelaki berambut merah mendengus geli.

"Tidak."

"Aku .. hanya merasa kau sedang marah padaku. aku rasa mungkin kau menyesal mengeluarkan aku dari gengmu?" Si lelaki manis dengan rambut coklat madu itu terkekeh geli dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sedang si rambut merah terkekeh tak suka.

"Mungkin benar."

"Hng?"

"Kim Taehyung sudah akan bertunangan, dia pasti akan mengabaikan teman masa kecilnya, Park Jimin. Setelah lulus nanti aku rasa kau akan lebih sibuk bersama tunanganmu itu. dan aku… yah kau akan melupanku."

"Jadi karena itu?" Taehyung, pemuda manis bermata jernih itu menatap lurus kearah jalanan yang sepi, tentu saja, ini sudah hampir jam sebelas malam. Dan teman berambut merahnya itu takut pulang kerumah setelah pihak sekolah menghubungi ibunya tentang perkelahian terbaru yang membuat seorang anak lelaki dari kelas dua mengalami patah pada hidungnya.

"Kau kekanakan sekali.." Keluh Taehyung pelan, tapi masih terdengar.

"Aku tahu." Dengus Jimin, lelaki bermata sipit itu makin kesal dibuatnya, dia menatap Taehyung sekilas, karena saat Taehyung balik menatapnya dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mengeluarkanmu dari geng karena.."

"Sebelum aku yang mencampakkanmu, kau akan mencampakkan aku duluan, haha benar 'kan?"

Taehyung tertawa puas karena Jimin terdiam. Mungkin Jimin terlalu menyayanginya dan sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kau?"

"Ha? Aku belum ingin menikah, menjijikkan." Mata Taehyung meredup.

"Benarkah? Tapi maksudku, bagaimana jika kau yang ada di posisiku?"

"Aku akan menolaknya. Kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau. Karena aku sudah lama menyukainya.."

Jimin terdiam, jujur dia jadi berantakan seperti ini memang hanya karena Taehyung, dia sudah lama menyukai lelaki kurus itu, menyukai setiap tingkah aneh yang membuatnya tak pernah merasa bosan, lelaki yang polos dan manis, juga lelaki yang selalu ada disampingnya sejak dia kecil, tumbuh bersama, banyak waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, dia bahkan mencintai Taehyung.

Sadar atau tidak sadar, sebenarnya dia selalu melibatkan Taehyung disetiap tingkahnya adalah untuk melindungi Taehyung. Masuk dalam geng berandalan sementara Taehyung hanya anak usil yang polos hanya akal-akalan Jimin untuk tetap bisa bersama Taehyung dan bisa mengawasi anak itu.

Begitu sakit saat tahu jika Taehyung menyukai seseorang sudah lama, sedang dia selalu mengontrol Taehyung agar selalu hanya melihat pada dirinya.

"Selamat kalau begitu. Pulanglah, ini sudah malam."

"Kau?"

"Aku bukan lelaki lemah." Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku juga. Karena Park Jimin selalu ada disampingku, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang berani melukaiku."

"Begitu ya?"

"Hng?"

"Kau hanya butuh aku sebagai pelindung. Artiku bagimu hanya sedangkal itu." Jimin menunduk sambil merutuk dengan kalimat yang dengan mudahnya terucap itu, sangat ambigu, itu kenapa dia malu untuk mengangkat wajahnya, tanpa dia sadar kalau pemuda disampingnya menatapnya dengan lembut dihiasi senyuman manis.

Pluk

Air minum dingin tadi menempel di pipi Jimin, membuatnya mengangkat wajah dan menatap lelaki yang kini terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Apa kau pernah menyukai seseorang Jimin-ah?"

Tumben anak ini memanggilnya begitu.

"Pernah. Mungkin."

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin melindunginya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin dia bahagia, aku ingin melindunginya dari diriku, karena aku bisa saja merusak kebahagiaannya."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Karena dia sudah memiliki seseorang yang sudah dia cintai sejak lama."

DEG

Lagi-lagi. Dan sudah keterlaluan betul kalau Taehyung belum juga sadar, kini Jimin memalingkan wajahnya kearah terowongan yang berada tak jauh dari mereka duduk, tanpa memperhatikan wajah Taehyung yang sedikit memerah.

"Siapa?"

Sial.

"Sudahlah Kim sialan. Aku mau kau pulang sebelum aku kehabisan kesabaranku." Jimin menatap Taehyung berbeda dari kebiasaannya, meski kenyataan permukaan tangan Taehyung agak berkeringat dan sedikit bergetar karena tatapan itu, lelaki manis itu masih tersenyum lembut.

"Mau berkelahi?"

"Pos polisi jauh dari sini, Kim."

"Hm, aku tahu."

"Dan rumah sakit pun—"

"Pukul saja, aku sudah lama tidak berkelahi denganmu." Taehyung melipat lengan kemeja nya, dan berdiri. Jimin meneguk air liurnya ragu, dalam hatinya yang sangat keras dia begitu ingin meluapkan kemarahannya. Memukul? Apa yang lebih konyol dari memukul seseorang yang sangat ingin kau jaga? Empat tahun yang lalu perasaan ini mulai tumbuh karena kedekatan mereka, dan empat tahun waktu yang Jimin hitung terakhir kali dia berkelahi dengan Taehyung. Karena sejak dia jatuh cinta pada sosok Kim Taehyung yang sebenarnya rapuh itu dia menjadi lemah dan sangat membutuhkan senyuman Taehyung. Dulupun dia tidak pernah serius memukul Taehyung, dan dia membiarkan Taehyung memukulnya sepuas lelaki itu.

"A—"

BRUUUUUKKK

"Akh! kau!" Pekik Jimin saat sadar bahwa Taehyung sudah berhasil menonjok pipinya yang sebenarnya sudah sobek menjadi lebih parah bahkan membuat dia terpental ketanah. Disaat seperti ini dia justru tidak focus dan malah memperhatikan tangan Taehyung yang lecet karena menghantam tulang pipinya. Begitu saja Taehyung sudah agak terengah-engah.

"Balas aku Park." Jimin berdecih, dan itu membuat Taehyung benci. Karena dia diabaikan, apa dia sudah tidak berarti apa-apa bagi Jimin? Apa hanya dia yang merasakan perasaan itu pada Jimin sejak kecil? Dia lebih suka jika Jimin bangun dan langsung menghantamnya dari sisi manapun. Hingga mereka akan berakhir terkapar bersama dalam gelak tawa yang paling manis.

Jimin memalingkan wajahnya namun dia kembali focus pada pemuda di depannya yang agak terisak. Dia membelalak dan langsung panic berjalan tertatih pada Taehyung.

"Ke-kenapa? kau.. hei, kau menangis?"

"Park Sialan. Brengsek. Apa aku saja yang terlalu berharap? Kau berubah! Kau… bukan Park Jimin yang dulu."

"A-apa? Hei.. apa.."

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas nya? apa aku sudah tidak penting bagimu? Hanya memukul, membalas yang tadi saja .."

"Aku.."

Jimin menunduk dan sedikit mundur. Dia tidak bisa melihat orang tercintanya berlinangan air mata seperti itu, rasanya dia ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan itu, Taehyung, dia masih kesal, dia masih benci dengan kenyataan bahwa Taehyung mungkin akan segera lenyap bersama orang lain. Mungkin ini lebih baik, mungkin Taehyung akan pergi dengan sendirinya.

"..Tidak ingin melukaimu." Lirihnya terbawa angin.

Taehyung kehilangan kesabarannya karena Jimin hanya terdiam.

BRUKKK

Lagi.

"Aku benci kau Park Jimin!"

BRUKKK

BRUKKK BRUKK!

Tap—

Terlalu cepat hingga Taehyung sadar bahwa Jimin menahan Tangannya, dan mengepalkan tangan kiri seolah siap untuk memukul, Taehyung terduduk terpaku sambil memejamkan matanya diatas tubuh Jimin yang terduduk, tapi dia malah merasa tangan yang Jimin tahan tertarik, membuatnya merasakan benda lembut membentur bibirnya, saat itulah mata indah caramel itu terbuka.

Jimin.

Menciumnya.

Jimin menahan beratnya dengan sebelah tangan, sedang tangan satunya, tepatnya jemari miliknya kini merambat dan menaut di jemari kurus Taehyung, memejamkan matanya, Taehyung terbelalak lebar. Tapi dia tak tahu harus apa selain diam, baru saja Taehyung akan memejamkan matanya ikut menikmati ciuman itu, matanya kembali terbuka lebar saat Jimin mendorong tubuhnya agar terpangku pada Jimin, dan Jimin mendorong tengkuk Taehyung, belum lagi lumatan itu.

Jimin menciumnya dengan penuh emosi.

TIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN

Bunyi klakson mobil membuat Taehyung reflek mendorong dada Jimin, membuat ciuman mereka terpisah, yang memalukan adalah air liur mereka yang masih bertaut, Taehyung mengusap-usap bibirnya secara kasar, seperti anak lima tahun yang mulutnya penuh dengan coklat, memang manis tapi.. ups.

"O—"

"Apa yang kita dapatkan ini sayang?"

"Apalagi kalau bukan anak berandalan kita yang membuat kita pontang panting seharian ini?"

"Park muda, bicara dengan ibumu, dan Oh, menantu Kim masuklah, kita bicara."

MENANTU?

ME NAN TU?

ME-NAN-TU?

Taehyung linglung dan hanya menurut saja setelah masuk dalam pelukan ibu Park, dia masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan Jimin yang menganga lebar dan ibu Park yang tersenyum tersipu dengan kondisi bibir anaknya dan menantu mereka tadi, tapi ibu Park masih memasang wajah terseramnya.

"Mam.. ma.. mama… maksudku…"

"Kau seperti bocah baru belajar bicara Park muda. Sehebat itu kah rasanya ciuman pertama hum?"

"Mama!"

"Baiklah baiklah, kemana saja kau? Pertemuan nya jadi berantakan tadi siang. Kau tidak tahu sepanik apa tadi menantu Kim—hey! Ibumu sedang bicara denganmu bocah PARK!"

Jimin melewati ibunya dan berusaha membuka mobil yang ayahnya kunci, sedang Taehyung dan ayah Park tertawa keras didalam sambil mengejek wajah kesal Jimin, dan akhirnya mereka tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat ibu Park memukuli anaknya diluar dengan tas kramat miliknya.

….

 **END**

 **O-hay.**

 **Tae Éclair imnida.**

 **Ini fanfic kesekian yang saya buat, diharap kalian tidak kecewa atau muntah-muntah hohoho/?**

 **Saya buat si Jimin jadi seme, karena mungkin dalam ff saya Taehyung akan selalu jadi uke hoho/?**

 **Eum oh ah yeh/? Saya lupa, saya ada ff NC Vmin yang tercipta/? Karena insomnia saya/?**

 **Adakah yang mau?**

 **Ga ada? Sudah kuduga.**

 **Mengenai sequel, ntar dulu saya liat jadwal/? Saya. Hohohohoho. *duagh***

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN DITAMPUNG DI REVIEW**


End file.
